It Will Always Be You
by JUST UR AVERAGE DC FAN
Summary: This is a mix of Dawson's Creek and 13 Going On 30. This starts like The Triangle Becomes a Square. but then i change it of course lol.
1. What's Going On

1Summery- okay I got this idea about mixing dawson's creek and 13 going on 30. It starts off as the same as The Triangle Becomes a Square. I am sure someone has used this idea and if u have im sorry lol. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer- I in no way own Dawson's Creek or 13 Going on 30.

Joey's POV

Right now, my life was going pretty good. Dawson and I have been going out for a year now and the B&B is going strong. I also had great friends-Pacey and Andie, who have also been dating a year. Of course then theres Jen and Jack who are the real "soulmates" in Capeside, even though Jacks gay. Like I said, everythings was going great, until today of course.

It was a pretty normal day here in Capeside. Well, as normal as normal could be anyway. Pacey, Andie, Dawson and me decided to go to the beach for some summer fun. We were there for about 4 hours when we decided to pack it up or the day, or at least Dawson and Andie did.

"Do you guys really have to go?" i groaned.

"Umm yeah, I umm have to go help my Dad with some football stuff since he is the new coach and all." Dawson said.

"And I have to go pack for my vacation." Andie said smoothly.

"Looks like its just you and me Potter."

"Yeah unfortunately."

"Statements coming from a true ice queen."

"Bite me jailbait."

"Guy stop and try not to kill each other while we are gone."Andie joked.

"Well I guess we will call each other tomorrow?" Dawson said acting strangely.

"Yeah, bye guys."

"Bye!"

"Was it just me or did they sound extremely suspicios Pace?"

"I would actually have to agree with you on that one."

"How about we go check it out."

"Great idea."

"I don't know where you get off trying to accuse our best friends of having an affair together." Joey yelled.

"What are you talking about, it was just an opinion."

"Pace, do you seriously think they could possibly having an affair when we are always together?"

"I don't know, maybe not, but I mean they seemed so suspicious."

"Yeah your right but lets not jump to conclusions until we talk to Dawson and Andie."

Joey's POV

As we climbed up Dawson's latter, we heard strange noises. It almost sounded like moaning. I gave Pace a weird look, but continued up the latter.

"What the hell is going on I screamed."

"Oh my, what are you two doing her." Andie screamed.

"It's called checking up on our girlfriend and boyfriend." Pace started yelling back.

"Look guys we were going to tell you guys." Dawson reasoned.

"Sure when hell froze over?"

I just couldn't take it any longer, I had to leave and fast. I could hear the distant voices calling for me to come back but I couldn't. I thought I might be sick if I stayed there any longer. I didn't even know where to go, so I just headed over to the docks. I didn't know how long I have been sitting here but I hear someone come up behind me. It's Pace.

"How are you holding up Jo?"

"How do you think, I mean we just caught our significant other having sex." I said as I started to cry for the millionth time.

"Oh don't cry Joey."he said wiping my tears away.

"How can I not, Dawson was my everything. My soulmate. We aren't even 17 yet and he has cheated on me."

"You know what Jo, what doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger. I believe that there is someone out there who is going to be ten times better than Dawson and his humongous forehead."

"Thanks Pace, you have really helped me tonight. I appreciate you being here for me."

"Well Potter, it's a limited time offer. How about we stick together this year and help each other through it."

"That sounds like a good idea Pace, thanks."

"No problem Jo, no problem." he said putting his arm around me.

"Hey Pace?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could drive me home, I just need some sleep."

"Sure Potter, let's go."

"Night Pace."

"Jo, look everything will be okay. We will help each other with this thing. I'm your friend and I care a lot about you, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Pacey."

"Night Potter."

"Night"

10 years later (Joey's POV)

When I woke up all of last night came flooding back to me. Dawson and Andie. Andie and Dawson. Pacey comforting me. Making me feel a lot better. I felt something heavy on my back. Almost like someone was on me. When I looked back I saw Pacey. Pacey!

"Pacey, what the heck do you think your doing?"I said jumping up.

"Huh, what are you talking about sweetie?"

"Sweetie! What the heck is going on. You didn't come home with me last night and why am I naked?"

"Jo, are you feeling well. Of course I came home with you last night since I live here.

What was going on with me. Since when did Pacey live with me. When I looked around the room I realized I wasn't in my room. I looked back at Pacey. He had a bigger body and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. I looked in the mirror and noticed some things different about me too. I was a little taller and my hair was longer and straighter. My boobs were bigger too.

"Listen Jo, what's going on with you, huh?"

"Ju-Just leave me alone...something weird is going on."

"I think I deserve to know what's wrong with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!"

"Yes Joey, remember you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend and share a nice apartment in the city."

"What about Dawson and Andie?"

"Dawson is in LA with Andie. They are married-remember the wedding we just went to a few days ago."

"Pacey something is wrong here."

"That's an understatement."

"Seriously Pace. The last thing I remember was finding out Dawson and Andie cheated on us and you were comforting me on the docks. And then you drove me home and I fell asleep."

What are you talking about? That was 10 years ago!"

"This can't be good."


	2. Trying To Remember

1"What's going on Potter?"

"If I knew I would tell you Jailbait."

"Jailbait? You haven't called me that in te-ten years."

"See, I have no idea what the heck is going on here."

"Me either. Can you remember anything?"

"No. Like I said before the last thing I remember is you driving me home from the docks. The same day we found out about Dawson and Andie."

"Okay, how about I just tell you what happened the last ten years to see if you will remember a little bit."

"Okay, go ahead."

"It all started when we found out about Dawson and Andie. You and I grew more close. I started to fall for you and I did everything to cheer you up about Dawson. I bought you a wall after this guy trashed the one at school. The you started to have feelings for me. We told Dawson and Andie, but Dawson flipped out. We then sailed for three months to the Keys."

"I was on a boat with you for 3 months...jeez."

"Well excuse me but you fell in love with me. Said so yourself."

"Okay, whatever, continue."

"Well anyway, after that was the Senior Ski Trip. You and I had sex for the first time. For you anyways. It was great. After that it all kind of went downhill. You lied about us to Dawson. And then at Senior Prom, I broke up with you. Which I regret majorly. Anyway, after graduation, you went to Worthington and I sailed."

"Oh my, I went to Worthington?"

"Indeed you did."

"After that I dated your roommate and you dated this guy Eddie. We got back together when we got stuck in a Wal-Mart and then you broke up with me for Eddie again. Now we got back together at Gale's wedding-"

"Gale's wedding? Her and Mitch got remarried again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jo, Mitch he was in a accident and he passed away."

"Holy Moly. I can't believe this."

"That's not it. At the wedding Jen fainted and we found out she had a heart problem."

"Please say she's okay."

"I wish I could say that but she also passed away."

"I can't take this anymore Pacey. What's going on?"

"Jo, I'm sorry, just let me finish. After that you had to choose between Dawson or me and you chose me. Now Dawson is fulfilling his film career in LA. Jack is here in Boston with Doug rasing Amy-Jen's Daughter."

"Wait a minute Amy? And since when is Doug gay?"

"Well actually he and Jack have been dating and raising Amy."

"Wow, that's great. Is Jack the real father?"

"No, Jen did not marry the father."

"Oh"

"Look Jo, I know this is a lot to take in, but we will figure this out, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Pace. I think I am just gonna go rest for a little bit."

"Okay Sweetie."

I walked away trying to take in all the information Pacey just gave me. Was I dreaming? This was defiantly weird. Maybe after I rest I will remember something. Maybe Pacey isn't that bad. He is rather handsome. Or was he always cute. Oh well. I will figure it out later.


	3. Something In Common

1Joey's POV

After waking up from my nap, I felt an once better. I knew I still had some things to work out with Pacey. Like what was happening and if I liked what was going on. I got up and took a good look around the room. I went to the closet to pull out a shirt when I saw a box. I opened the box and pictures flew out. Looking at them, it looked like I was around 17. They must have been from sailing on the True Love. I was so wrapped up in the pictures, I didn't notice Pacey walk into the room.

"That was the best summer of my life."

"It looks like it was mine too."

"Jo, I don't know what's going on here or anything, but I know that I still love you. No matter what happens. I will always love you. From the moment I fell for you, I never stopped. Even after prom and the Eddie debacle."

"Look Pacey, I'm so sorry I don't remember anything. If I could remember I'm sure I would love you just as much. Seeing how happy I am in these pictures, makes me want to love you no matter what.

I had a sudden urge to kiss him right then and there. Before I could move towards him, he was kissing me. We ended up having sex, which was the best thing I have ever experienced. Before long, we were both asleep.

When I woke up, I didn't expect to feel so alone and empty. I figured I would be warm with Pacey's arm wrapped around my body. When I turned my head, he wasn't there. When I looked up I wasn't at our apartment anymore. I was at my house. I suppose it was all a dream, but it was so vivid and felt so real. Having sex with Pacey, it felt so right, not like a dream. I got up and went out to the kitchen to have some breakfast."

"Somebody finally decided to wake up."

"I had a rough day yesterday Bess."

"I figured, what happened?"

"To make a long story short, Pacey and I caught Dawson and Andie having wild and crazy sex."

"I'm so sorry Joey, look obviously Dawson is stupid for cheating on you."

"I'm fine with it, whatever."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Pacey stopped by before to see if you were awake. He said he would be back in an hour. So he should be here in a few minutes."

"Pacey is coming, now?"

"Yes , that's what I just said."

I raced to my room to get ready to see Pacey. I threw on a pair of a pair of shorts and a tank top. While I was fixing my hair, the door belle rang. I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"That was fast Potter."

"I guess I wanted to see you is all."

"Jo, is there something wrong with you. Do you have a fever. Did the cow's come home? Because you are suddenly being nice to me."

"Shut up, I guess it was a moment that is never gonna happen again."

"Umm sure."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was being a good friend and taking you to the movies."

"Fine let's go."

After the movie, I decided I was going to tell Pacey about my dream. I just hoped he didn't laugh in my face.

"Hey Pace?"

"Yeah Jo."

"Can I tell ya something."

"Go ahead."

"Okay last night I had a weird dream and you happened to be in it.

Last Night-Pacey's POV

After the day I had, I was exhausted. I was just glad that Joey agreed to helping each other I got home and went right to sleep.

When I woke up, it felt as if I had someone wrapped in my arms. I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Josephine Potter was wrapped in my arms, sound asleep. I jumped up causing her to wake up.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, since when is it wrong to call you sweetie?"

"Since you hate me!"

"Hate you? What the heck Pace. I love you. And the last time I checked, you felt the same way."

"Something's going on here. The last I remember is finding out about Dawson and Andie. Then I drove you home and then fell asleep in my room. And this is definitely not my room."

"So let me get this straight Pace, your trying to say that you are ten years into the future. Cause you know, the whole Andie and Dawson thing happened ten years ago. They are married now and we just went to their wedding in LA. Is this some sick joke to tell me you don't love me anymore. Cause I'm really starting to think that."

"No, no that's not it. It's the truth. Can you just recap me on everything that happened to see if I remember?"

"Fine."

After Joey told me everything, I was shocked. I never thought I could feel those feelings for her. However, I still couldn't remember doing any of those things or falling in love with her.

"I don't know what's going on Pace. But I just wanna let you know I still love you, no matter what. Maybe one day we will figure this all out."

"Just by the way you love me, I could definitely fall in love with you Jo."

"Kiss me Pacey."

"Ok."

I woke up with a jolt that morning. At first I thought it was real. It didn't seem like a dream. I had to go see Joey. When I got there, she wasn't up yet. I aimlessly walked around for an hour. I decided I would go back, take her to a movie, and then tell her about my dream.

Joey's POV-Present Time

"What is it Joey."

"Well I had a dream that we were ten years into the future. I woke up in my dream in my bed, with you. And apparently we were dating and we had this whole history-the wall, the ski trip, the Wal-Mart, and a guy named Eddie. I mean it felt so real. And then at the end, we ummm we had sex. Then I woke up in my own bed."

"Wow."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I better go now."

"Joey wait. I-I had the same exact dream last night."

Ok sorry about the wait. I really couldn't think of how to continue. Major writers block lol. Anyways u may think its gonna end soon but I am thinking of continuing it for a while. I hope u liked this chapter. I think its pretty good. Anyways ii may not be updating that much due to the fact that school is coming up. Lots of homework and tests. But I will try to update as much as possible. Ok so please r/r. it really brightens up my day. Okay thanks!


End file.
